


Greg and Bruce. Are you okay?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruce is worried, M/M, Sweet, greg gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You’re a total idiot. I do hope you know that.” Greg mumbled, rubbing at his belly before looking up and meeting Bruce’s eyes. There was still a hint of green left in them when Bruce smiled, gesturing at Greg.“Well, aren’t I glad I saved your life just 10 minutes ago.”
Relationships: greg lestrade and bruce banner
Series: Practice Stories [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Greg and Bruce. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt list a while ago that had a line and a word and this ficlet includes the line 'Are you okay?" and the word 'belly'. 
> 
> And yeah, I do like the idea of Greg knowing some of the Avengers and I think Bruce would be a nice fit for him. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

“You’re a total idiot. I do hope you know that.” Greg mumbled, rubbing at his  **belly** before looking up and meeting Bruce’s eyes. There was still a hint of green left in them when Bruce smiled, gesturing at Greg. 

“Well, aren’t I glad I saved your life just 10 minutes ago.” 

“You could have been seriously hurt, Bruce.” Greg frowned, trying to see if Bruce was indeed hurt. 

“Please, it takes more than that to stop me. Or Hulk.” Bruce said, squinting his eyes as he got closer, sitting down on a nearby chair. Greg turned his head a fraction to see him, winching as he did and Bruce instantly got up, grabbing the railing of the hospital bed. Greg was still convinced Bruce, and the whole team, were exaggerating but at least the mattress was good. 

**“Are you okay?** ” 

“I’m fine.” Greg breathed out, giving a shaky smile when Bruce frowned, going to the end of the bed to look at his file. 

“We should do a scan. Just to be sure. I know Hulk took most of the rubble but-”

“Bruce.” Greg spoke up, a plea in his voice. He gestured at his friend to come closer, smiling when their fingers interlaced. “If you want me to have more tests, than I will do them but can we just wait for a second.” 

“You could have been killed, Greg.” Bruce whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, the frown in his forehead getting deeper. Greg squeezed his hand, patting their joined hands with his free one. When Bruce opened his eyes all the green was gone. 

“Thank you and Hulk.” Greg said, bringing their hands up and turning them so he could place a kiss on Bruce’s palm. Suddenly all the adrenaline left him, his eyes feeling heavy as he looked at Bruce. 

“Just make sure we don’t have to do it again.” Bruce said, his voice strained and Greg nodded slowly, rubbing his belly again. “I’m going to make sure you get another scan. No arguments.” Bruce’s voice was stern but there was warmth in his eyes as he looked down and Greg nodded again. 

“I can’t imagine a world where you’re not in it, Greg.” 

Greg swallowed, trying to find words to answer but Bruce just gave him a sad smile, carefully unlocking their fingers. He leaned forward, hesitating for a second and then placed a kiss on Greg’s forehead, the lightest of caresses. 

After Bruce had left his room to arrange a new scan, Greg wasn’t sure if it had really happened. 

The end. 


End file.
